


Inoo vs. Time

by bynks



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is never enough time in a day. (5x100)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inoo vs. Time

****Sitting quietly in the corner while the others were chatting their night away. Never once he regretted the path that he had chosen for himself, yet there are times he just felt like giving everything up. His studies, his career and sometimes even his dreams. He just continued stared at the book on his lap, though some how the writing on the pages doesn’t make sense to him anymore.

“Here.” A soft voice said as he sat a cup of coffee on the table in front of Inoo then his small hands began to massage the elder’s shoulder.

“Arigatou-ne, Ryu-chan.”

 

* * *

 

  
As soon as the director shouted cut, Inoo rushed to the dressing room and stripped off his costume and got into his daily wardrobe. “Yabu-kun, onegai, take my bag to the jimusho. I might just make it to one class today.” He said as he swung his bag and dashed out the door.

“Chotto. Inoo-kun, you forgot your food again.” Yabu spoke to the scent that was left by Inoo. “And then you wonder why you always feel tired and lack blood in your body.” Yabu muttered to himself.

“Ji-chan, who are you talking to?” Yaotome teased the oldest member.

 

* * *

 

Inoo closed his eyes as he rested his head on the headrest of the shinkansen. His usually pale face was unusually paler. Takaki who was sitting beside him nudge the younger man a little, signing him to rest his head on his shoulders. “Did you even sleep last night?” He questioned quietly as he wrapped Inoo with his jacket. Inoo just shook his head. “I don’t need to ask if you ate anything since our lunch yesterday.” He sighed. Inoo just smiled. “You have to take better care of your body.”

“I can leave that to you.” Inoo said, smiling.

 

* * *

 

Chinen pouted at the blank question paper in front of him. “Inoo-kun.” He whined as he knock the older one’s door. Inoo is the kind that will respond to people on the first call. Again Chinen knocked on the door but still there was no response. Getting impatient, he just opened the door. His eyes went wide as soon as he saw Inoo lying pale on his study table. “Takaki-kun.” he screamed. “Is he going to be fine?” he questioned with a glassy eyes. Takaki smiled and he placed the younger one on his bed.

“He’s just anemic.” Takaki replied.

 

* * *

 

He laid his head on the bed where Inoo was admitted. “Ko-chan.” Inoo said as if he was just woken up by a plesent dream. “I did it again didn’t I?” He questioned.

“You gave the little ones quite a scare. Even Keito was scared.” Yabu spoke sleepily. “Now that you have the time, you better let your body rest.” He continued as he tuck the younger one back to bed. “Takaki and Yaotome is taking care of them. So don’t worry too much ne.”

“Ko-chan mo.” Inoo spoke as he made some space for Yabu to lay beside him.


End file.
